Shots Fired
by ShiraNation
Summary: Naomi and Emily are classmates but have never had a reason to talk to each other. That is, until Naomi witnesses the murder in a school shooting. Will she seek comfort in our favorite redhead or will anxiety get the best of her?
1. Chapter 1: The Shooting - Emily

**Hey guys. This one is somewhat scary and suspenseful in my opinion. I'll be updating frequently in small increments, I think. Let me know what you guys think of it.**

The day had started out like any other. Emily had showered, dressed, grabbed breakfast, and driven to school with her twin sister Katie. "Katie can we please change the fucking station, I'm so sick of your music..." begged Emily. "Not _my_ fault you have shitty taste in music," Katie stated while applying her makeup in the mirror. Emily was tempted to swerve the car just a little so her sister would fuck it up, but the aftermath would not have been worthwhile. Instead, she changed the station without asking a second time. "_Bitch_, I said no," Katie shouted while switching it back. Not wanting to end up in a fight where her radio knob ended up off the radio entirely, Emily finally resigned.

"Later, loser." Katie slammed the car door shut after they pulled into the college carlot. Emily rolled her eyes as Katie readjusted her bra before practically cat-walking into the group of students that _always _awaited her arrival. _Nobody waits for me. _Emily flipped open her car mirror and gave herself a quick lookover before grabbing her belongings and heading inside. Somehow she had ended up back behind Katie's group. "Stop fucking following me," ordered Katie before strutting off toward one of the classrooms.

"I'm not," Emily mumbled before turning a different direction. Sure, her classroom was in the same direction as Katie's but she didn't mind taking the longer route if it meant less quality time with sis. She took a seat down in the middle of the room. Emily observed quietly as other people interacted with their friends before the teacher arrived. Although Emily did not have anyone to catch up with, she still managed to occupy her time by drawing in one of her notebooks. She had actually developed quite a skill in all her free time.

"Good morning." Kieran, her professor closed the door behind himself and walked toward his desk. He placed his briefcase on top of the desk and scooted it aside to make room for his feet once he sat down and reclined. "Let's see here," he said with his thick Irish accent, as he opened up his notes. "Ah, right, we're supposed to watch one of those videos today."

A student called out, "Is it going to be black and white?"

"Yes, it's going to fucking be black and white. It's a classic." They were all highly used to their professor casually dropping the f-bomb in his sentences.

"Fuck, man. I hate old movies," said another.

"What a fuckin' shame," he said. "Do I have any volunteers to get the TV? No? Alright. Fuck." He looked around the classroom and chose at random. "Naomi, go get it will you?"

"Of course, just like every other woman that's been asked to do something by a man," she said sarcastically on her way out.

"That's the spirit," he retorted.

Everyone started talking amongst themselves while they waited for Naomi to return. Kieran was getting fed up with the noise though, so he asked everyone to quiet down just as an announcement came on. "We have a visitor from Blark today. I repeat, we have a visitor from Blark. We expect all students to be on their best behavior. Teachers should follow the protocol for visitors. Thank you," Harriet, the headmistress's voice rang out.

"Fuck!" Kieran stood up and turned off the lights and locked the classroom door. Everyone was alarmed by his behavior. "Everyone shut the fuck up right now. There's no such thing as Blark. This is not a drill. There is a shooter in the building. Everyone calmly get against the far corner of the left wall and sit down where they can't see you and keep fucking quiet until further notice."

Emily panicked, much like everyone else. She could feel her heartbeat pick up double the pace. She followed orders and was sitting against the wall beside two other students she never talked to. They were all silently confessing their need to live. "I have state championship swimming today." "Yeah, well I have family visiting from out of country." At "family," Emily instantly remembered that her sister, Katie, too, was experiencing this. Emily was never too into spirituality but she immediately started praying that her sister was okay wherever she was. She instantly regretted not having taken the same course track as her sister. At least she would know that they were both doing okay if they had been in the same room. It was not long before everyone seemed to start praying to themselves, including Kieran. Some of the students were crying.

"Kieran! Emily's hyperventilating!" someone whispered loudly. As shocked as Emily was that someone knew her name, she was a bit too busy thinking about dying. Kieran crawled away from the door and headed in Emily's direction. "Do something," said another student.

"Um, right. Fuck." He put his hands on Emily's shoulders. "Emily, Emily, look at me." Emily managed to lift her head up. The tears were streaming down her face as her chest heaved. She could feel herself beginning to get lightheaded. "Emily, you've got to slow down your breathing. In. _Pause. _Out. _Pause. _In. _Pause. _Out." It was of no use though; everything quickly faded to black.

**And on that suspenseful note, I will begin writing the next chapter from Naomi's point of view. Let me know if this is worth carrying on or whether it's too dark. I don't know. I have plans for it.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Shooting - Naomi

**Thank you so so sooo much for the reviews/follows/and favorites. And now from Naomi's point of view...**

Naomi was walking down the hallway when the announcement played, "We have a visitor from Blark today. I repeat: we have a visitor from Blark. We expect all students to be on their best behavior. Teachers should follow the protocol for visitors. Thank you." Something struck Naomi as abnormal; she just could not put her finger on it. Naomi pulled open the door to the library and noticed the lights were all turned off. She shrugged off her nervous feeling and kept walking, determined to bring back the TV.

"What the fuck are you doing?" whispered someone hidden beneath a computer desk.

"What the fuck are _you _doing?" Naomi asked.

Instead of answering, the boy pulled her by her leg down beneath the desk. "Someone has a gun," he mouthed, motioning a gun with his hand.

"Oh my god," whispered Naomi.

The guy motioned for her to be quiet with a sole finger against his lips. They could hear footsteps running down the hallway through the walls, when suddenly one of the library doors slammed open. Unfortunately, there had been no library staff member around with keys to the doors to even lock them. Naomi's eyes widened as she heard the voice call out near the entryway, "I know you're hiding from me, Sarah. Come out, wherever you are, I just want to talk."

"Don't move," mouthed the boy to Naomi.

"What are you doing?" she mouthed back angrily as he started to scoot out. It was too late. She could not get him back without revealing her position as well.

"Hey, man," said the boy.

"Jonathan? What are you doing here?" the other voice sounded genuinely surprised.

"I just came here to pick up some books. What are you doing, David?"

"Oh. I just... I just..." he said softly and then his voice hardened like he was on a mission, "I'm looking for Sarah."

"I think she's still sick, man. Why don't we go bring her some flowers, or a card, or something?" Naomi could see from under the desk that Jonathan had taken a few steps closer to David. She could only see the bottom of their feet through a few-inched gap between the desk and the floor.

"No. You're lying to me. She's here."

"No, man, she's not."

"Stop lying to me!" David yelled. His voice echoed across the room.

"Calm down, man. You're scaring me."

"I will not calm down until I find Sarah. Now get out of my way." David took five steps closer to where Naomi was hiding and to where Jonathan was standing. She watched, horrified, as Jonathan tried to tackle David to the ground. She could hear the grunting of struggling until three shots rang out. She dared not look what happened in case it had been Jonathan. She waited for a sign of further noise. When she heard nothing, Naomi bent her face lower to have a better look. A shrill gasp escaped her mouth when she saw a pool of blood circling Jonathan's body.

"Sarah?" shouted David, trying to locate where the gasp had come from. Naomi could see he was taking cautious steps forward, in her direction now, stepping around Jonathan. Silent tears started spilling down Naomi's face as she realized this was it, she was about to die at the hands of a school shooter, at the age of seventeen, hardly having accomplished anything. Before she had a chance to think further, the two booted feet were right beside her face, beside the desk. Naomi slowly sat up just in case her breathing could be felt through his shoes.

"Sarah." As she sat up she saw his face waiting in the opening of the desk. He was bent down facing her now. Naomi looked down and saw the gun gripped tightly in his palms. She had no clue what kind it was, but it looked something like the ones you see soldiers on TV carry. "Don't worry about this, Sarah," he said meeting her gaze at the gun. "I just want to talk to you."

"I'm-I'm not Sarah." Naomi managed to say, choking back the tears.

"Don't lie to me, Sarah," he said firmly. His eyebrows furrowed in deep anger.

Naomi thought that maybe going along with his delusion might be her only savior. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry."

"I forgive you, Sarah." It was creepy the way he repeated her name after every sentence, like he was infatuated with her.

"What-what do you want to talk about?"

"I want to know why you laughed at me, Sarah. I got used to everyone else laughing, but I never would have expected it from _you. _Why did you laugh at me, Sarah?" His voice wavered as he started to cry. He was going from one destructive emotion to another.

"Oh, no, no, shhh, I didn't laugh at you."

"YOU DID TOO!" he yelled.

Naomi started crying too as his anger escalated.

"GET UP!" he stood up and made room for her to get out from beneath the desk.

"Okay, okay, David." She remembered Jonathan calling him that. Calling David by his name seemed to soothe the look in his eyes, but only for a second. "Look, I'm getting up, David." Naomi slowly eased herself up off the floor until she was standing beside the bookshelf. She could see Jonathan's body clearly now, his dead face embedding itself in her mind.

"I'm sorry I have to do this, Sarah," David raised his gun.

"Wait, David, you don't ha-" Naomi's heart rate raced.

One shot rang out loud. Naomi looked down to see where she had been hit. She tried searching her body for blood with her hands but everything was beginning to fade. The last thing she saw before she blacked out was David's shocked face as he collapsed to the ground clutching his shoulder. The sound of officials shouting reverberated then dimmed within her mind.

**Let me know your thoughts.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Aftermath - Emily

**Thank you dearly for all the love :) I hope you enjoy this.**.. **well reading it... not exactly what has happened, lol.**

Emily opened her eyes to find she was outside now, lying down on a stretcher. She blinked rapidly to adjust to the sunlight, her eyes watering a bit. Her throat felt slightly sore from heaving before. It took her a moment to realize there were police lights everywhere surrounding the college building. It wasn't long before a paramedic appeared beside her, "Ah, I see you've come around." Emily nodded. "Here, have some water." The friendly man in uniform handed her a water bottle from the back of the vehicle. She took a few hearty gulps before looking back at him.

"Good. Now let's try and sort out some answers, alright?"

Emily nodded.

"Good. What's your name?"

"Emily Fitch."

He wrote that down on his clipboard. "Good. Now Emily, I'm just going to perform a few simple tests to make sure you're alright, okay?"

She nodded.

"I want you to follow the light with your eyes only, without moving your head."

She nodded and did as she was told. She had no problem following the light up, down, left, and right as he moved it.

"Good." He put away the light. "Can you tell me how many fingers I'm holding up?"

She nodded. "Three."

"Now, Emily, I'm going to ask you to hold this pen for a minute while I ask you some questions, alright?"

She nodded and took it into her hand. She managed to keep her hand steady.

"Do you remember the last thing that happened before you passed out?"

The sudden reality of what had happened hit Emily like a freight train. Tears started spilling out of her eyes.

"Emily, Emily, it's okay. You're safe now." The paramedic took the pen back from Emily.

"Is Katie okay?"

"Who's Katie?"

"My sister."

"THANK GOODNESS YOU'RE ALRIGHT." Jenna, Emily's mother had pulled her car right behind the ambulance and had hastily exited to appear by Emily's side.

"Mum!" They embraced each other tightly.

"Where's Katie?!" She asked, panicked.

"I'm going to go find her," said the paramedic, already knowing the casualty was a male, and that whoever Katie was, and she was likely just fine.

In their moment alone together, Jenna started drilling Emily with questions. "Are you alright, Emily? What happened?"

"Yes I'm fine, but I don't know. After the announcement I panicked and passed out. I don't know anything that happened." Emily started crying at all the possibilities and the overall overwhelming conclusion that she had survived despite it all. She had no idea whether or not the person had actually shot anyone, or whether it was someone she knew, or why they brought a gun to school, or anything, and that's really all her mother wanted to know now that her daughters were safe.

"Katie!" shouted Jenna. Emily looked to her left and saw her sister running in their direction with the paramedic smiling behind at their reunion.

"Mum! Emily!" They ended up in one giant hug.

"What are you doing in a stretcher, Emily? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just passed out." She was starting to feel slightly pathetic, if she were being honest.

"What happened Katie?"

"Well, I wasn't there but I heard two people got shot. A boy for sure but the other I don't know about, I don't know them." Emily shuddered at Katie's words.

"I'm just thankful you're both alright," said Jenna, pulling them into another squeeze. "Can we go home now?" she asked the paramedic.

"Emily, is there anything that's bothering you that you think I should know about?"

"No, I don't think so." She shook her head.

"Alright, then you're all clear."

"This is going to be all over the news," said Katie, as Emily climbed out of the stretcher.

"Yeah."

"We'll turn on the TV when we get home," said Jenna. "I highly doubt sticking around here is going to get us anything better with all the police formalities and whatnot."

"Yeah."

**Thanks so much, again. I'd love to hear your thoughts.**


End file.
